tuckers pain
by mitchblah
Summary: Tucker finds himself fighting depression. How can his friends help?


(A/N) alright here's Tucker's story as requested. This story will be mostly in tucker's POV.

Ch 1

Sam danny and tucker were walking to school. Tucker, for a change,was the tired one.

"Bro are you OK? You look half dead, no pun intended." Danny looked over at his friend.

They had really grown up in 4 years. Their now seniors at Casper high. Danny had grown out his hair, so it now brushed his shoulders. His white T-shirt had been switched out for a black muscle shirt, that clung to his well toned chest and abs that he's gains from his fights.

"Seriously Tuck, what's wrong?" Sam chimed in.

Sam too had gone through a wardrobe change. Her hair had been trimmed into a very short pixie cut. She wore black diamond stud earrings as well. She wore a light purple jacket and black low cut T-shirt. She also was wearing black leggings and denim shorts.

"I'm fine guys. Really I am. Just a bit tired is all." Tucker rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Tuckers clothes didn't change a whole lot. Keeping his red berēt he let his hair grow out and created dreads. For the past month, Tucker had been wearing long sleeves,be it a shirt,or a hoodie. He still wore his jeans and always has his PDA, but has been much less vocal about his technology.

"Tucker…."danny started

"I said I'm fine alright!" Tucker snapped

Sam grabbed Danny's arm holding it close to her chest calming him down.

Tucker scoffed at this and walked to class alone. His first hour wasn't with his friends and right now, he appreciated it. His friends meant well, and he knew it. But this is his problem, not theirs.

Mr lancer walked into the classroom. "alright class. Take a seat."

Tucker lazily flipped his book open and set his head down.

"Foley!" Tucker slowly raised his head. "Taking pointers from Daniel, now are we? That's the third time this week, detention on Friday!"

Great, dad is going to have a field day…Tucker moaned inwardly.

Tucker sat through the rest of class, and barely noticed the bell ring. Tucker gathered his belongings, and headed for the door.

"Tucker…" Mr lancer rarely used his first name.

Tucker turned to face the teacher as the last of the students filed out of the class.

"Tucker, is everything alright? You look as though you're dead on your feet. That's something I'd expect from Daniel but not from you." Mr lancer said.

Why is everyone comparing me to him! Tucker frustratedly thought. He sighed and looked towards his teacher. "I'm fine Sir. just been staying up later than normal sorry Sir."

"Well I'm always here if you'd wish to talk. I'm always willing to listen."

Sure you are. Tucker thought bitterly. "Thank you sir. Can I go now? I've got gym next."

Lancer nodded and Tucker walked out of the door.

During gym, Tucker decided to take another no dress. He sat on the bench absently watching his class play dodge ball.

The bell rang and everyone ran off to class. Tucker stood up to get his backpack, he turned to see Valerie Gray walking towards him from the girls locker room.

Tucker sat back down waiting for her. "Hey Tuck!" Val greeted.

He gave his best smile but she knew him better than that. "Hey Val."

Val suddenly reached forward and put a hand to his forehead. Tucker jumped slightly and then she retracted her hand. "You're not warm. Is something bothering you? Is dash bulling you again?!"

Tucker sighed "No val, I'm just tired."

Yeah tired of breathing. he bitterly though.

This time it was Val's turn to sigh. "Well when you want to talk you have my number I'm always willing to talk. Maybe when you're feeling up to it we could go to Nasty Burger or something."

Tucker nodded and started walking away.

Tuckers day went by fairly uneventful. During lunch he hid in the bathroom to avoid danny and sam. After that he went through his classes and was walking to the front doors.

Unfortunately, Sam and Danny were waiting for him. They waved and tucker kept walking with them following close behind.

God...just leave me alone to suffer already! He shouted in his head.

Sam and Danny talked about classes and homework until he tuned them out.

"Tucker?" Danny waved a hand in front of him.

"What?" He snapped a bit harsher than he meant.

"Whoa sorry bro. We were just trying to see if you wanted to go back to Sam's place with us and play doom or something." Danny put his hands up in defense.

Yeah and sit there while you make fun of me. pass.

"Pass. I have a lot of homework to do. I'll see you guys tomorrow." The techno geek walked away towards his house and slid into his room and locked the door behind him.

(A/N) so how was that guys? Ch 1 of tucker's pain. Leave a review!


End file.
